Something Missing
by animezebra
Summary: Macy always knew the Lucas brothers were very special. My uber-late submission for number 2 of suburb's Pure Horace Mantis challenges. Fluff...which should be a genre on this site.


A/N: How late am I, lol? So this is my entry for challenge 2 for the Pure Horace Mantis Challenge. I'll keep it short. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I in no way own Jonas. I'm more disappointed by that then I should be.

* * *

Challenge 2: What if…

1. What if Macy's date with Randolph in "Love Sick" had been a normal, regular date and Nick ended up sitting next to them at the game? OR What if Nick had found Macy's 'Book of Nick' during the "Love Sick" episode?

* * *

Stella turned the corner and stopped, ducking from the barrage of books and sports equipment being tossed in the air. "Macy, what's with the mess?"

"I can't find my book of Nick!" She frantically continued rooting around in her locker. "I've looked everywhere, and I just can't find it!"

Stella winced as a small flying object smacked against her forehead. "Stop chucking Jonas bobbleheads at me, and I'll help you find it. Where did you last see it?"

Macy whirled around to glare at her. "If I knew that, we wouldn't be having this dilemma!"

"Okaaay." The designer took a deep breath. "Let's retrace your steps. Randolph gave it back to you in front of the stairs. Where did you go then?"

"To biology." She tapped her chin as she thought. "I remember that it was with me at lunch cause I opened it to show you something, and then I thought I put it in my locker when I went to get my books for my afternoon classes…"

"Are you sure those are the only places you went?"

Macy's eyes widened. "I went into the atrium after lunch to talk to one of my friends about a project…I remember putting my books down on the bench. Then the bell rang and I was in a rush to get to class and…" She dashed off.

"Macy! These are designer shoes! Which means they are meant for looking fabulous not running after crazy friends!" Stella sighed and set off after her.

When she found her, Macy was searching through the shrubs and flowerbeds. "It has to be here. It has to be."

Stella glanced at the empty bench and bit her lip. "Mace…If you left here, I'm pretty sure someone found it."

The other girl slumped onto the ground. "Three years of hard work, all gone."

"I'm sorry, Macy."

"I know." She picked herself up and dusted off her skirt. "It's my fault anyway. I just hope that Nick didn't find it. That would be a little embarrassing."

Right then and there Stella decided not to tell her that Nick had a free period right after lunch and usually spent it playing the guitar or doing homework in the atrium. She just put her arm around her friend's shoulder and guided her out the door.

-----

The next morning, as Macy headed to her locker, she glanced through the windows into the atrium out of habit and gasped.

There was her book of Nick, lying there on the bench.

She ran inside and grabbed it in disbelief. The effort that had gone into this was her way of showing her dedication and belief in JONAS, and she had been devastated that she had lost it. And now, by some bizarre twist of fate, it was back!

She leafed through it to make sure that all the pages were there. Everything seemed to be in order…but when she got to the section dedicated to concerts and autograph signings (arranged in chronological order, of course), her jaw dropped.

The one photograph she had gotten lucky enough to take with the boys at a CD signing…the one she was always secretly disappointed that she didn't get a chance to have autographed…it now held the signature of all three boys and a dedication: _To our number 1 superfan. Better late than never, right? _

Her breath caught in her throat as she sat down hard. There was only one way that this could have happened…one of the Lucas brothers had found her book. Which one though?

She quickly flipped through the book and found a note tucked into the front pocket.

_Macy-_

_Found this yesterday and thought it was missing something. Hope you don't mind...Thanks for being a slightly crazy but still awesome fan._

_ -Nick _

Tears prickled behind her eyelids as she closed the book and held it close to her heart. Stella found her there five minutes later, smiling dreamily at the air.

"Macy? Macy. Macy, wake up!"

She jumped up with a start. "How long was I out?"

"I have no idea, but I see you found your book, so I'm guessing it was a while. Where was it?"

"Right here."

"Really?" Stella's brow furrowed. "Someone must have found it and then returned it. Wonder who it was."

Macy's eyes sparkled as she spotted Nick walking past the atrium with his brothers. "I'd say someone pretty special."

* * *

A/N: I know it's very short and out of character for Nick, but the idea got in my head and wouldn't go away. Review please?


End file.
